The Woman of mystery
by ChestnutFilly
Summary: When Stephanie is presented with a 5 million dollar bond turned FTA she's a little confused over a few things. One, why the court set such a high bond for such a menial charge and two, why was Rangerman sponsoring her bond?
1. Chapter 1 A High Bond

Chapter 1 : A High Bond

I was standing in front of the bond office where I worked comtemplating whether or not I really wanted this job.My name is Stephanie Plum and I'm a Fugitive Aprehension Agent a.k.a Bounty Hunter. This morning my boss a.k.a my cousing Vinnie, had called me and told me to get my bony white ass over here cause he had a high pay bond for me. Vinnie was a slug but beside his forth comings or maybe because of them he was a great bail bondsman. Vinnie bonded out criminals and allowed them to sleep in their own bed before their court date. If the criminal didn't turn up for their court date, the court kept Vinnie's money unless I could find the fugitive better known as F.T.A and drag them back to the system in a timly manner. For my services I got ten percent of the bond and a high bond often meant a large finders fee, and I really needed the money.

Sighing I walked through the glass office door and gave Connie a two finger wave. Connie didn't smile and that caught my attention immedietly.

"Whats up?"I asked looking around for either Lula (my sometimes partner) or Melvin (the file clerk).

"We have three high skips and Vinnie is thretaning to blow himself up, and my car broke down this morning which meant I had to walk here and I broke my ruddy shoe on the way, and these were a $200 pair of shoes." Connie took a breath and glared at me

"Do you want me to go on?" She asked

"No, is he in?" I asked pointing towards Vinnie's office

Connie grunted a reply and I walked round her office and banged on Vinnie's door. The door swung open and Vinnie grabbed me by the scruff of the neck and pulled me inside locking the door after him.

"What the hell?" I asked but Vinnie mearely grunted something about fucking bitches and people shooting at him.

He walked over to his desk and handed me a tin file. "High bond set at 5 million, name Daniella Daniels, we bonded her out as she was sponsored by Rangeman."

Rangeman was Ranger's security organisation and he had a whole assembly of merry men at his command. I took the file and flipped through it, if Ranger had put up sponsorship for a person who was now FTA this could prove to be interesting.

"Do you know why Rangerman is sponsoring her?" I asked the disgruntled Vinnie

"No idea but whatever you do don't tell Ranger she's FTA, he still has three days left to revoke his sponsorship, then if you can't find her a.s.a.p I'm out of a shit load of money... why are you still standing there," Vinnie yelled ushering me towards his office door," do whatever you have to, to find this girl and for fuck sake don't tell Ranger."

Then we one final shove he pushed me out of his office and slammed and locked the door behind him. Connie looked up as I walked out from his office and gave a tight forced smile, she had in her hand as printed permission form outlining my right to aprehend the FTA and grungingly handed it over to me. "Good luck, you're gunna need it." Then went back to filing her nail.

I took a quick look through the file and realised I hadn't any idea what she was in for. Agrr, mental head slap, I flipped through the file, 'arested for carrying concealed' was all it said but that didn't explain to me why she had such a high bond.

"Hey Connie, whats with this FTA, she was arrested for carrying concealed with no priors but her bond was set at 5 mill.'

Connie simply shook her head, 'she's suspected of killing a handful of people and the police want her for questioning over the death of another hadnful.'

'But why the high bond?" I asked lookihng over the very thin file one more time.

'I mean she's a single mum, you'd think the courts would have been lineant and whats her Rangerman conection anyhow?"

Connie simply shruged and went back to her filling. I didn't have a great feeling about this but hey it's my job right. So, turning on my heel I walked back to my new (second hand) purple honda civic. I didn't really like the colour but hey beggers couldn't be choosers and it was better than the Buick right.

**Chapter 2 - How is Stephanie gonna find the ghost women? And what's her conection to the man of mystery?**


	2. Chaper 2 Another Mystery

Chapter 2: Another mystery

I was sitting in the driver seat of my Honda Civic flipping trough the file. I really hated going after people who had guns but hey she was conected with Ranger and Ranger was the man of mystery right. Well, truthfully I had acepted this file as I was curious, oh all right maybe curious wasn't the right word, nosy was more like it: so sue me I was down right nosy.

I was reading her adress when I heared the passenger door open and watched Lula squeeze her way in. Lula was a 200 pound black woman who had squeezed her body into a pair of fluro yellow spandex made for a much smaller woman. Her top was encrested with gold sequenzes and looked as if it was bearely holding everything in.

"Hey girlfriend," She said as she slid in peering over my shoulder to get a look at the file I had in my hand.

"Hey, you busy at present, thought I'd go and pay this FTA a visit."

"Lets role, I'm ready to kick some ass." Lula replied adjusted her hand bag as she spoke and straping on her seat belt.

"You havn't got a gun in there have you?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Damn right I got a gun, only sissies don't carry guns and you of course, your not a sissie, well maybe you are when it comes to guns but..." I held up my hands to silence her shaking my head slightly.

"Leave the gun in the car, your not going to need it, she proably just forgot her court date."

"Yeah, of course she could have but with Rangerman sponsoring her Bond, do you think its real likely?"

"No, but its worth a shot."

"Does Ranger know she FTA I mean he's sponsoring her, he should know right."

"Vinnie dosn't want me to tell him, he's worried that Rangerman will take back sponsorship and he'll be out of a shit load of money."

"So it's up to us then to go and drag this sorry ass person back to jail."

I shook my head it was no good argueing with Lula, so I occupied my thoughts into turning the car out of the bond office car park.

"Where are we headed?" Lula asked pulling the file out from my lap.

"Someplace of Greendale drive, she's aarently been living there for ten years and her employement is listed as self employed so she should be there."

Lula nodded and looked up the adress in the new road map I had pinched from Connie's desk.

Finally I tured onto Greendale drive it was a street full of newish aprtment complexes and small parks, Lula and I started counting of house numbers till we came to 207.

"This can't be right..." I murmered looking at the vacant lot that was number 207..."There's nothing here."

"And the mystery gets deaper and deaper." Lula mumbled on the seat next to me both of us staring out of the window and the large vacant lot.

"This is real weird, I mean this FTA is meant to have a 6 year old daughter, they have to be living somewhere."

"Mmmmm" Lula mumbled next to me as we drove away from the empty lot, "Maybe she's pulling a Ranger on us or something."

"Now you mention it this sounds exactly like something Ranger would do, in fact he already does it."

Lula had a very smug look on her face, "So where to next?" She asked.

**Chapter 3 - How will Stephanie and Lula track down an FTA who lives as a ghost on the wind and what is Ranger's conection to the FTA.**


	3. Chapter 3 Keeping Secrets

Chapter 3 - Keeping Secrets.

I dropped Lula back at the office and decided to head back to my apartment to think things over. Besides it was almost dinner time and I was starved. On the way home I stopped at Cluck in a bucket and brought an extra large tub of extra crispy chicken and then at the bakery for a dozen boston creams. Okay so I needed some comfort food, I'm only human right.

I pulled into my lot and noticed two men leaning againts their cars watching me. One was Joe Morelli, my off again, on again boyfrind. The other was Ranger who used to be my mentor and who I now ran to whenever I got stuck. Both men lifted their heads as I pulled into the lot and Morelli aproached me as I got out of my car and took the chicken and donuts off me before heading towards the door to my apartment building. Ranger looked me up and down before sliding back into his black porshe and leaving the parking lot. Ranger's cars were always new, always black, always expensive and always of questionable origin. I stood there for a few seconds watching Ranger pull away before following Morelli into the apartment building.

Morelli was in the kitchen when I let myself into my apartment. He had already scoffed a handful of the chicken pieces and was now watching my aproach. "I heard from a little birdie that your going after Daniella Daniels" He said as I sat down on the chair and pulled the bucket of chicken towards me.

"And?" I asked him, "So what if I am."

"Shit Stephanie, Daniella's dangerous." He replied.

"It's my job, you don't hear me complaining about your job do you."

"I don't get shot at every fucking day at my job and my cars don't get blown up at an alarming rate."

"And your point it." I asked standing up with my hands on my hips, the fact is that I'm pretty sure I love Morelli but I don't like people giving me altermatums and Morelli did this more than any other person in my life, except maybe my mother.

"My point is, what the hell was Vinnie thinking of giving you Daniella, the girls a ghost for starters and I'm starting to think she's an inmotal rock with no soul. Did you know she's wanted for questioning for six, count them six diferent murders and ten disapearances."

"Out just get out... your sum Morelli." I yelled as I pushed him out of the door, slaming and locking the door behind him, not than it would do any good people broke into my apartement all the time, the three deadlocks and secuity chain I keep on my door wouldn't keep Morelli out if he really wanted to get in.

I watched him through the peep ghole on my door and was relieved to see him walk away. It isn't as if I hate him or anything it's just that I hate argueing with him, it was downright exhausting.

Sighing I walked into my bedrom forgetting the take out food of my bench, I silently stripped down to my underwear and slid into bed falling asleep imedietly

I woke up at 2am to the feeling that I wasn't alone. This wasn't unusual for me as strange and unstrange men had a way of letting themselves into my apartment without an invitation.

I could hear silent footsteps heading towards my side of the bed and I unconsiously pulled the sheet further up my neck. I was pretty sure I knew who the footsteps belonged to but it did nothing to slow my heart rate down. I opened my eyes slightly to see Ranger standing a mear inch away from the bed watching me.

"Babe" He said as in a way of greeting. I sat up on my bed and gave him what I hoped was an annoyed look.

Ranger was dressed in his usual black SWAT clothes and his long balck hair was tied back in a pony behind his back. Ranger was HOT, HOT, HOT and I wasn't the only person who thought so. Ranger showed the best of his Cuban American heritage in his eyes, hair and skin colouring and a girl would have to be blind not to have an orgasm on the spot when he aproached.

"What?" I asked almost yelling at him. I hated it when he woke me up this early inthe morning.

"What were you doing at 207 Greendale drive?" Ranger asked using the minumum amount of words to ask his question. This was one thing that really irritated me about him, Ranger wasn't big on conversation.

"Looking for my FTA, it was listed as her home adress." I replied hoping that was the end of his questions, I sucked majorly at keeping secrets from Ranger and I was pretty sure Vinnie would fire me if I told Ranger who my FTA was.

Ranger nodded and walked out of my bedroom, I breathed a sigh and listened for the tell tale sign that he had left my apartment, not hearing anything , (not that thats unusual for Ranger) I got up out of bed and went to check my front door. I almost jumped back in surprise when I saw him still in my apartment with Daniella's file spread across my kitchen bench.

As he looked up at me I could almost see the edges of his mouth twitch and I jumped again as I realised I was dressed only in my victoria secret bra and nickers. At top speed I grabbed an old t-shirt that was ten sizes to big and I sometimes used as a nighty and slid in over the top on my head.

Once I was sure it completely covered my nickers I went back into the kitchen where Ranger was sitting waiting for me.

"We need to talk." He said as I slid into the seat next to him. I looked up at his face to see an even more pronounced smile pull at the edges of his mouth.

"What" I yelled at his throwing my hands up at the same time to emphasize my remark.

"Nice top babe," Was his replie still struggling to remain composure.

I tried hard not to react to this comment, I knew from experience what happened when I encourage Ranger and at present I wasn't willing to repeat the experience. Trying to direct his attention back to a sort of safer topis I went to reach for the file.

My hand got half way there before Ranger grabbed it and use it to pull me up to him of my chair, I was a mear inch away from Ranger's face when he lent in and kissed me, the kiss was deep and romantic and I felt hot in all my sensitive places.

When Ranger pulled away I was still looking up at him and he pushed the file into my hands. "Get dressed, were going for a drive."

I starred up at him but this was Ranger, I don't know why it surprised me. Sighing I stood up and walked towards my door, just before I went into my bed room I turned round, "You wanna tell me where your taking me?" I asked.

Ranger smiled and walked up to me, " You'll find out," he said pushing me againts the wall and kissing me again, this time the kiss was deaper and hotter than before and I felt like I might explode with pressure. As I pulled away Ranger pushed me into my bedroom and closed the door. "You have ten minutes before I come in there and help you." He said to the closed door and I could feel my heart race as I pulled on my levis and a jumper at top speed.

**Chapter 4 - Where is Ranger taking Stephanie?**


	4. Chapter 4 A Crazy House

Chapter 4 - A Crazy House.

I had just got my shoes on when Ranger walked in through my bedroom door. I saw him look me up and down and the edges of his mouth twiched into an almost smile. "Nice top babe." He said and I jumped up and looked down at my tank top, it was on inside out. Damn, I thought as I tried to work my way into changing the top around without taking it off, no luck I sighed deaply and pulled it over my head, I looked up, darring Ranger to comment but he just stood there struggling to remain composed, only the slight twich at the corner of his mouth gave away his true feelings. I hurridly untangled my top and stuck it back on again glaring at Ranger, Ranger simply shook his head and pulled me up off my bed.

We stood there for a second and I was getting a heat flush from the touch of his hands on my uncovered belly. Slowly as if hardly daring to move he pulled me close and kissed me. The kiss was light but romantic and I could feel my legs buckling under me. After what seemed like hours Ranger pulled away and still holding onto my waist led me towards the door only stopping twice; to pick up my shoulder bag and to lock up my apartment.

As we left my apartment building I could feel the cold air whip aroud my uncovered bely and the warmth Rangers hand still holding my waist left. He led me across the car park to his black porshe which was parked right next to my honda civic. Ranger wasn't big on small talk, he simply pushed me into the passenger seat of his porshe and climed into the driver side.

"Hey man of mystery, you planing on telling me where your taking me at this God forsaken hour?" I asked me teeth slightly chattering because of the cold. Ranger turned to look at me, his gaze falling upon my lips which were truning a slightly bluish colour. I was watching his face and I could swear I saw the corners of his mouth twitch as he lent down and turned the heater on. Still he didn't answer my question, I watched him for 15 minutes as we drove to someplace, I hadn't a clue about.

I decided I would try to get an answer out of him again. "Are you going to tell me or not?" I asked, frustration evident in my voice. Ranger looked over at me, the edges of his mouth twitched. Fuck I was entertaining him, I rolled my eyes are tried to determine whereabouts we were.

After andother 15 minutes driving we pulled off the highway into a dangerous looking neighbourhood. Then sudenly it hit me, 'I've been passed here before.' I said and looked at Ranger, he was trying even harder not to smile, 'Ok, man of mystery where the hell are you taking me?" I yelled the question, I was fed up with the mystery act.

Ranger looked at me and smiled, 'did you or didn't you want to talk to Daniella?" He asked his voice bearely above a whisper. I looked him up and down and nodded. 'Then that's where were going.' He answered his eyes still on the road as we turned into the cuban equivalent of the burg.

"What's your conection with Daniella anyway?" I asked curiousity clear in my voice. Ranger looked over at me and stopped the car in front of an average middle class brick home with no garden. 'She's the eldst of my four younger sisters.' He answered and I just stared at him, his sister oh my god. Ranger was now looking grim but I could see he was enjoying my display by the corners of his mouth slightly twiching.

"How do you know where she is?' I asked, ok it's a stupid question but the silence was driving me crazy. Ranger smiled, 'because there's only one person she's scared off, and it's that persons birthday today.'

I looked at him, 'Who's birthday?" I asked, not sure if I wanted the answer or not.

"My mothers,' he answered with a shake of his head.

'So where abouts are we,' I asked my eyes scannng the street where there were around 20 new, expensive cars parked and the house next to where we were parked which was admitting a lot of loud music and yelling.

'My parents house, the whole family will be there today but I can't for the life of me think of any other place she will be at a specific time.' Ranger answered fighting to remain composed.

_Ranger was struggling with his emotions, he liked to think of himself as mysterious and different and the thought of everyone in his family knowing Stephanie and Stephanie knowing his family gave him the shivers. But she needed help, he knew her rent was a month over due and she had only one FTA out, Daniella. Daniella was his favourite sister, she was 5 years younger than him and drop dead gorgeous. Daniella also had conections in every mob, gang and organisation on the underground and was intelligent enough to never get into trouble (till now). But there was also another emotion playing on his mind, he really loved Steph and was happy to take her to meet his parents even if they wern't dating and she had a boyfriend. Ranger shook his head, he couldn't think about that, better to focus on the job and push all thoughts of Steph out of his mind._

I was watching him put a series of thoughts through his head. I could always tell when Ranger was thinking as he sort of slipped into a sort of zone. I have never ever achieved a zone in my life so I sat there and watched Ranger. Eventually he came back and opened the door, 'do you want to go in?' he asked his eyes focusing on my eyes. I felt myself nod and reach for the door handle. God help me I thought!.

**Chapter 5 - Inside the Crazy House**


	5. Chapter 5 Inside the Crazy House

Chapter 5 - Inside the Crazy House

I was standing outside the car shaking in the cold breeze starring at the house. I felt Ranger come up behind me and place a hand around my exposed belly. I knew he was close as I could feel his body brushing the back of my top. I lent into him letting his warmth wash into my frozen body. Ranger gave me a slight kiss in the top of my head, 'we don't have to go in if you don't want to.' He whispered into my ear.

I shook my head, 'I need the money badly.' I replied and tried to pull away from Ranger but he just held me close and turned me around so I was facing him. 'Then we go in,' he replied and kissed me deaply with his tounge slipping down my throat, after what seemed like an eternity he pulled away leaving me feeling all hot and bothered but extremerly happy.

I looked up at Ranger he was starring at the house where a lot of yelling was now erupting from. His face was like stone, completely unreadable but eventually he came back to the present. Sighing slightly he started walking towards the house pulling me along with him as his hand had never left my waist.

We both stopped when we got to the wodden door, Ranger knocked with his free hand and stepped back. Everyone had gone quiet inside and I heared the sound of people moving around. After around five minutes the door was opened by a short women around my grandmothers age. Her hair was short, curly and snow white and looked strange on her dark cuban skin. 'Hola,' She said starring at me and Ranger. Ranger simply smiled and whispered into my ear, 'my grandma bella.' I nodded and gave the old woman a smile, she didn't looked impressed and yelled something in spanish off into the house.

I could now hear the sound of running feet and what sounded like hundreds of voice yelling out. Ranger gave me a slight kiss on my neck and pushed me to the side just in time. Because a second later around 30 kids all at different ages catapulted themselves at Ranger. I stood there watching the kids take turns jumping on Ranger and I didn't noticing that others had emerged from deep inside the house. Finally, Ranger pulled away, he adjusted his black SWAT clothes and walked over to me taking my hand in his.

I looked over at him but he just shook his head and pulled me in behind him passed all the people who had gathered on the lawn into the house. I was amazed how many people were inside, there hand been around 50 people on the lawn including the kids and there was around 50 to 100 more inside the house. Ranger was still holing my hand so I let him lead me around and nodded as he pointed out people. Eventually, he came to a holt by a girl which I hadn't seen in the front yard before, though I hadn't exactly been watching the individual children. Ranger lent down to her and whispered something into he ear, she smiled and pointed of towards the kitchen area. Ranger nodded and standing up gave me a smile, 'Kaylie says Daniella is in the kitchen of her laptop.' I nooded and followed Ranger as he led me towards the double swinging kitchen doors.

The kichen was in chaous when we entered and I almost had to take a second look to make sure it was real. There were around 20 women all in a small kitchen no bigger than my parents all chopping and cooking. I looked around for someone meeting Daniella's description and spotted her spread on a free bench, her knees bent with her lap top balancing on top of them. She had an ear phone on and apeared to be deep in conversation with someone at the same time typing madly on the laptop. Ranger was watching her as well and slowly started making his way through the kitchen towards her. We were mear feet away when she looked over at us, holding up a finger she said goodbye to whoever it was that she had been talking to.

Ranger smiled at her and gave her a slight hug and kiss on the cheek and she returned the favor. 'Nice to see your looking well,' She said her shiny violet eyes sliding to rest on me. 'This is Stehanie Plum, 'Ranger said introducing me to the the woman on the bench.

'Ranger, is she your girlfriend yet?" Daniella asked her face showing delight in teazing her brother. Ranger simpy shook his head and whacked her across the head. 'Don't be rude,' he told and pulled me closer.

Daniella was gorgeous, she was skinny but not downright anorexic skinny but pretty skinny, she had long slim legs and long shiny chocolate brown hair that glittered in the sun coming in from the window behind her. Her hair was lightly curled and her outfit consited of a slim halterneck black dress encrested with diamenty flowers and no back. The bottom of the dress was tie and her shoes looked so delicate. OK, I was a little jealous of her, how dare she be so gorgeous, she looked like a model or movie star or something with her silver shining earings and necklace.

'You OK,' she asked her eyes doing the same thing I had just done to her, I nodded and looked to Ranger for help. Ranger just smiled and turned to Daniella, 'Stephanie's a bounty hunter, she works of Vinnie, I gather you remember Vinnie.'

I expected her to react to this and was shocked to see her take it in her stride, this girl was rally starting to make me jealous. 'Yeah, I do he seemed rather,of whats the word,squirmey to me, but he was friendly enough.' I nodded and smiled, I liked that word squirmey it semmed exactly right to describe Vinnie.

'You were meant to go to your court apearance Dani,' Ranger said shaking his head and watching her.

'I know but I didn't do the crime so why should I pay the time and who would look after Kaylie if I got locked away, I wouldn't be able to look after her or see her grow up and what about the gangs, you think there gonna be happy with me in jail with their OPP, nope I'll be dead within a week in the lock up.' I looked to Ranger after Daniella finished speaking, he was lookin rather pained and seemed to be thinking of something to say.

Daniella had also been watching Ranger and I saw her roll her eyes and turn to me, 'did Ranger introduce you to our mum?" She asked her eyes searching my face for any signs of emotion. I shook my head and she gave me a full of smile that showed her perfect white teeth. OK, I was majorly jealous of this perfect, beautiful, intelligent girl who was related to Ranger. Daniella turned to Ranger, 'you brought her here and didn't introduce her to mum, big no, no you know what she's like with things like this.'

Ranger looked shocked, I could tell it hadn't occured to him to introduce me to his mum and I wasn't even sure if I wanted to be introduced to the only woman Daniella and Ranger were scared off. Daniella had climbed down from the bench in a second and laying her laptop aside, she pulled one of the kids that had been running around between are legs towards her. 'Chalie, I'll give you a twenty if you stand here and don't let anyone touch my laptop.' The little girl nodded and I realised Daniella also had a sweet, pretty trusting voice. Oh shit how could I compare to her. 'If Ranger won't take you to her I will,' she said looking over at Ranger and grabbing my arm,' men.' She whispered in my ear and I couldn't help laughing with her.

**Chapter 6 - Ranger's mum and what's going to happen when the police show up?**


	6. Chapter 6 I can't arrest anyone

Chapter 6 - I can't arrest anyone

Daniella had my arm and was leading me towards the the lounge room where a group of women were now gathered watching something out of the window. They turned round when they heared me aproach (Daniella made no sound whatsoever - she could probably sneak up on a mouse). Daniella led me towards a women around my mums age. She had long shiny black hair that was plaited down her back and tied up with a small red and white checkered bow. Her dress was of simply tea shirt cloth and again tied around the middle with a red and white bow used to make a belt. The woman had deep viloet eyes that seemed to be made almost of stone and I found myself looking over her head unable to look her in the eyes.

'Who's this?' She asked looking me up and down her voice showing less than pleasure at having me in her house.

"This is Stephanie Plum, Ranger brought her with him." Daniella said to her mum.

"Seriously, who brought her with them?" She asked not sounding happy with the introduction.

"Mum I told you, Ranger brought her with him." Daniella repeated slowly her voice showing the frustration she was hiding from her face.

"Your serious, why would Ranger bring a white gril with him?" She asked Daniella who was now staring out of the window with the other women.

"Mum, whats going on out there?" Daniella asked though I could see from the expression on her face that she had already guessed and it wasn't good.

"Not much, the police are camping out across the street again." Ranger's mum replied turning to face someone who had come up behind me. I knew from the prickling feeling I had at the back of my neck that this person was Ranger. I felt him rest a hand on my back.

"Your not scaring Stephanie are you?" Ranger asked from behind me his voice serious but not lacking any concern.

"Scarring her nonsences, not that it would be hard, white women scare at the drop of a hat, what's she doing here?" She asked her voice showing she was less than pleased at my sudden apearance in her home.

"She's a friend of mine and she wanted to talk to Dani, what's going on out there?" He asked his eyes diverting to where five police cars were sitting across the road.

"Looks like there planning a seage again." Daniella said looking over to Ranger.

"Shit." Ranger said pulling the curtains closed and trying to get the group of women away from the window. I wasn't sure what was going on but I thought I might have better luck with Daniella than with Ranger who was now argueing with his mother in Spanish. I spun round on my heels seeking Daniella in the crowd and spotted her standing of in the corner with her lap top on her lap, how she had gotten the lap top from the kitchen in the thirty seconds I hadn't been watching was a mystery to me. Pushing my way through tth ever growing group of woman by the window I aproached her.

"What's going on?" I asked when I was withing a few feet away from the spot where she was sitting spread out on the floor. "Seems the whole of the Trenton Police Department is camped out on our property."

"Any idea why?" I asked I was almost sure I wasn't going to like the answer.

"Yep, same old same old, there gonna try and round up us all, almost everyone here is wanted for something, either questioning or for crime. The only real innocent people here are the kids under 5 and maybe Ranger."

I smiled at her and took a peak at her screen. "Surveylence cameras" Daniella said catching my eye.

"Whats the plan?" She asked over my shoudler at Ranger who had silently aproached from behind me.

"Get as many poeple out as possible and stall the police for as long as possible." Ranger replied

Daniella smiled and handed her lap top to Ranger, "you keep an eye on them and I'll start evacuating people."

"Shit." Ranger said and I turned to look at him, "Morelli is gonna kill me when he finds you in here." I gave him a startled look and leant over his shoulder to peer at the screen and true enough in the middle picture was Eddie Gazara talking to my boyfriend Joe Morelli, Cotzana was also there but he was looking passed them at the house as if he knew we were watching him. My eyes glued to the screen me and Ranger watched as Cotzana lifted his gun up and shot at the camera and it went out.

"Fuck," Ranger said yelling something in Spansih over his shoulder, I tuned round to look and saw Daniella push a hadnful of people into a small crack hidden behind a large cupboard that had been moved to the side. Daniella gave me a tight smile and pushed a chunk of plaster top block the hole from the inside, I watched as a handful of Ranger's relatives move the cupboard back over the crack where Daniella and Kaylie had disapeared through.

Ranger had his hand on my back and turned me away from the group. "Nothing you can do now babe, they'll be long gone by now."

I nodded and took another look at the screen which was now blank, indicating that all the cameras had been shot out. I pulled away from Ranger and sat down, we both knew it would only be a matter of seconds till the police entered.

I sat there for what felt like hours straining my ears to hear any motion on the outside. thee were still more than a hudred people including Ranger's mum and grandma Bella inside the house. The next second there was a large bang at both doors and around fifty cops poored into the room yelling for us to lay down on the ground with our hands behind our back. I just sat there starring at them hardly believing this was actually happening.

I was watching the front door so I saw Morelli enter, he looked dirrectly at me and I could see the strain on his face to remain composed. I was praying that he would turn round and go back outside so I could deal with him later but instead he walked dirrectly over to me.

"Shit Stephanie. He said

I just gave him a puely innocent look, "What?" I asked trying to mask the fury in my voice, why did he always act like I was his property or something. I'm not and I certainly never shall be!

" What the hell are you doing here?" He asked me his anger not so cleverly masked as my own.

"I'm working," I replied not looking at him in the eye, 'not that it's any of your buisiness though."

Morelli just stared at me, " I can't do this anymore, your job is killing me I quit this relationship for ever, you got that for ever!" And then turning on his heel he walked back out the door. I could feel Ranger's hand on my arm as he led me slowly out the back door past a group of cops that had the place barrackaded in and into his car. I bearely noticed where he drove me, my head was full of thoughts and my body was still standing in the house in shock.

Before I knew it we had reached the apartment building and I was brought back to the present by the presence of five fire trucks, six police cars and an ambulance in the parking lot. Closing my eyes tightly I felt Ranger's hand on my arm, "You have to look sooner or later." He said as I closed my eyes even tighter.

_Ranger smiled and stared up at what was left of Steph's apartment, he hoped for her sake that Rex was alright, he wasn't sure if she could handle another bump in the road right now and he sat there watching her praying for the best._

**Ok, not my best chapter but please review otherwise I won't continue.**


	7. Chapter 7 : A kidnapped Princess

Chapter 7 At Ranger's Again

I finally opened my eyes and saw my apartment. It was basically one big black hole, "Rex...Rex...is...he...Rex." I uttered to Ranger my whole body in a shocked silence.

Ranger shrugged he didn't know and he didn't want to leave me alone in the car while he went to ask. 'Come on Babe, Rex is gonna be find I'm sure one of your neighbours got him out like last time."

I nodded my whole body still numb as I stared up at what was left of my apartment.  
"Who?" I asked turning to Ranger.

"Babe, I'm good but I'm not a mind reader, you really should ask the policeman in charge."

I nodded and got out of the car almost falling back down again as my wobbly legs gave way. This really hadn't been my day and I wasn't sure if I was strong enough to handle everything. Looking around I saw a policeman I recognised, Eddie Gonzana had somehow made it back here before me and was now walking towards me holding Rex without his cage in his sweaty hands.

As he reached me he pushed the petrified hamster into my hands. "Here you hold him, he's bitten almost three-quarters of everyone in this car park already." I smiled up at him and hugged Rex close ignoring the sharp pain in my finger from where Rex dug his sharp teeth in.

"Who saved him?" I asked Eddie and watched him point over to her neighbour who was now walking quickly over to join them. "Thanks," I said still hugging Rex close.

"It wasn't any bother I'm sorry I couldn't save his cage as well but it was already in flames by the time I got there.

"Thankyou anyway." I said as I looked back up at my apartment.

"Do you have anywhere to stay tonight?" Eddie asked also stearing up at the apartment, "I'm sure Shirley wouldn't mind if you camped out on the lounge for the night."

"No it's fine I think I'll go back to my parents house. Do you have any idea what happened?"

"Arson, that's all we know."

I nodded as she turned round to face Ranger, "could you drop me of at my parents house please?"

"Babe," he replied opening the passenger door for me to get in, closing the door securely behind me he walked round and climbed into the driver seat. As we drove out of the parking lot he added, "you're always welcome to stay with me you know."

I spun round to look at him," What?" I said

"It may be safer if someone is trying to harm you again?" I looked at him as we stopped for a light,

"What do you mean 'if someone is trying to harm me again'?" I asked rounding on him.

"Babe, someone just set fire to your apartment, you can't tell me that's normal?" I looked at him my heart beating fast in my chest. If someone was targetting me again I couldn't go back to my parents house, I couldn't endanger them.

"Would you mind?" I asked looking at Ranger in the seat next to him.

"You're always welcome in the apartment babe." I nodded as we drove into the Rangerman carpark, my eyes locating the slim figure of a young woman standing next to one of Ranger's cars I looked over to Ranger and saw that he had noticed her to and was slightly confused, looking at her he muttered ,"What's she doing here?"

As Ranger stopped the car Daniella walked over to us and I noticed that there were small crystal like tears dripping down her face, the girl was obviously upset over something. Ranger had come up next to me as Daniella reached us and was starring at her obviously unsure what to do.

"What's wrong?" He asked at last but Daniella was unable to answer instead she handed us a letter that I had seen in her hand a second ago.

"They took Kaylie, that ruddy bounty hunter took Kaylie," she finally got out between sobs, her beautiful violet eyes shinning dangerously as she look at me.

"It wasn't me," I said in defence and she seemed to relax a little, "I didn't think it was but she didn't leave a name, all the lettter said was that she worked for Vinnie and if I wanted Kaylie returned unharmed I would meet her at the bonds office in half an hour and let her turn me in."

"I am gonna kill Vinnie...he must've given your file to Joyce after all." I added as they both turned to me, Daniella seemed to have recovered a little and was now looking for someone or something to throw, Ranger obviously had seen the same thing for he had stepped out of her way.

"Relax, we'll get her back," Ranger said and Daniella turned to him.

"We?" She asked quietly

"Steph is going to help, arn't you?" I nodded, somehow I really wanted to help her, she may have been only five years younger than Ranger and the eldest of Ranger's sisters but right now she seemed to be just a young girl who wanted her only daughter back.

**OK, really short and bad chapter the next will be longer and better and I promise their will be romance and action the plenty! Please review or I won't go on.**


	8. Chapter 8 : Author comment

**OK, I've been busy and havn't had any ideas about where to go with this story so I would appreciate some advice. Please drop me a line if you want the sotyr to continue, I know where I'm going but don't know how to fill in the middle or what people want to happen. So please send me your comments asap! Thanks _ChestnutFilly_**


	9. Chapter 9 : The Witch is back!

Chapter 8 - The return of the witch

* * *

previously: 

_"Steph is going to help, arn't you?" I nodded, somehow I really wanted to help her, she may have been only five years younger than Ranger and the eldest of Ranger's sisters but right now she seemed to be just a young girl who wanted her only daughter back._

* * *

Daniella just stared at me shaking her head. 'I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you.' She muttered a tear falling down her cheeks, 'I guess you didn't really deserve it.' 

I smiled and shook ym head, 'don't worry bout it, lets just get your little princess back from the wicked witch of the east.' Both Daniella and Ranger laughed at that. I smiled, I don't think I have ever heard Ranger laugh at anything.

The moment didn't last long as Ranger caught himself though and the laughter stopped but he was still watching me. I caught his eyes and a hot flush crept through my body, Ranger obviously noticed as his eyes darkened and I started looking for a way out. I knew what those eyes meant and what they meant shouldn't be happening in a garage full of cameras and his younger sister.

Daniella had also noticed a shift in her brothers moves because at that moment she cleared her throat loudly, 'jee bro, I don't think I've ever seen you look at a girl like that, I think I may even have blushed.' Ranger's eyes swung to look at Daniella, 'what do you mean?" He asked looking at his sister with his searching eyes that would have a mime spilling his guts.

Somehow though Daniella resisted, 'do you think we could work out a way to get Kaylie back now?" She asked her violet eyes hard and demanding. Ranger nodded and after grabbing my hand led us into the elevator. Hitting the fifth floor button he turned to me, 'you don't have to stay up babe, I can drop you at the seventh floor if you're not up to it.' I shook my head suddenyl feeling rather tierd but determined to help anyway.

Ranger smiled hit 200 watt smile at that and pulled me closer to him by my hand which he still held tight. As the elevator doors opened onto the fifth floor we found it packed full of guys. Ranger went imedietly into combat mode moving through the crowd to Tank's side. I simply stepped out of the elevator and stood next to Daniella as we both looked at the mass of men.

'Have you ever seen so many Rangemen in one room?" She whispered into my ear.

"They look kinda funny crammed in her though." I whispered back and was rewarded with a small smile.

We both turned as Ranger made his way over to us his eyes full of disbelief. As he reached us he picked up my hand almost unconciously and looked into my eyes. I could feel pulses of heat rush through parts of my body to places I didn't know I had. 'How do you always manage to get on the wrong side of the worst guys?" He muttered starring at me with what I took to be a look of worry before it vanished under his blank expression.

'Who is it? Daniella asked to my right, she had obviously been listening in to more than our conversation because her violet eyes were looking at me in a concerned way. 'Bigwaz, he works for the Greek Mufia.' He muttered and was rewarded with a small gasp from his sister.

"I'll go and get Kaylie myself, you better deal with this.' But she was stopped by three of Rangers men but only one I recognised as Bobby. "Dan... we're coming, I wanna have a few words with this person myself.' I laughed at the 'person' remark, Ranger was obviously upset enough to use person instead of her name and at that moment I couldn't me more proud of him.

I found myself ushered into the lift and then pulled by the same hand that Ranger seemed determined to hold on to towards a different car from Daniella and the guys. 'We'll take my car babe.' He said as he let go of my hand and slid into the drivers seat of his turbo.

As we drove out of Rangeman towards the bond office I couldn't help thinking Connie and Lula will be kicking themselves if they arn't there to see this. Though they should be there at 5.30, Connie often closed early, I hoped for their peace of mind it had been a busy day.

As we turned onto the main road the office was situated I saw Connie's, Lula's and Joyce's cars in the lot. This was going to be very interesting.

**Thought I woud leave it on a cliffhanger, sorry it took so long to update but I know where I'm going now. Just have to find time to do it in between all my year 12 work to write it. Please review it makes me happy and encourages me to continue!!!**


End file.
